Lincoln Loud: Ghost Hunter
It's finally here, my 43rd fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. It was a regular night in Royal Woods, and Lincoln was watching the latest episode of ARGGH. He was excited to see Hunter Spector about to descend into a dark ballroom at an abandoned night club, and it is about to go a commercial break. “Stay tuned, as I descend into this dark ballroom, when we return after a word from our sponsors. ARGHH!”, said Hunter Spector, as it went to commercial. -”This is so awesome,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I'm also excited, because after tonight's episode, they're going to announce the winner of the Be On ARGHH Contest. If I win, then I'll be on the next of ARGHH.” The show came back on, and Hunter Spector descends into the dark ballroom. Lincoln watches in excitement, as Hunter looks around the dark room, and tries to see if he can detect any supernatural activity. “It's pretty quiet, and that's really something for a place that was once bursting with music and dancing.” -”I wonder if he'll encounter an actual ghost,” said Lincoln, as he watched with great anticipation. Hunter Spector finished searching every end of the ballroom, and nothing happened. “Well folks, it looks like we didn't find anything this time, but join me in the next episode, when I venture into an abandoned amusement park, that's said to be haunted. ARGHH!” With that, the episode came to an end, and Lincoln was waiting for the results of the contest. “It's now time to name the winner of the Be On ARGHH Contest,” said Hunter Spector. -”I hope I win,” said Lincoln, as he grasped the sofa cushion. -”The winner is... Lincoln Loud, of Royal Woods Michigan,” shouted Hunter. -”I won!” said Lincoln, as he was briefly in a state of calmness. “I WON!” shouted Lincoln, as he threw his arms up in anticipation, and started dancing around. -”What's going on?” asked Leni, as she and the other sisters came into the living room. -”I'm going to be on ARGHH,” said Lincoln, as he started moonwalking. -”Our bro's going to be on TV,” said Luna. “That's awesome.” -”Congrats Lincoln,” said Luna, as she, Leni, and Luna patted Lincoln on his shoulder. -”Just don't embarrass yourself,” said Lynn, as she and Lori started laughing. -”Oh come on you guys,” can't you be happy for Lincoln?” said Leni. -”Knowing Lincoln, he'll probably geek out so much, and make a fool of himself,” said Lori. -”I wouldn't doubt that, seeing as how Lincoln is prone to childish behavior, when it comes to his hobbies,” said Lisa. -”Just ignore them bro,” said Luna. -”Yeah!” said Lola. “I've seen you ghost hunt before, and I'm sure you'll be just fine.” -”Let's just hope our big brother doesn't run into a real ghost,” said Lana, as the twins both shivered at the thought. Later that night, everyone was fast asleep, except for Lincoln, who was so ecstatic, he couldn't fall asleep. “This is gonna be so awesome,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I'm going to be on the greatest show EVER.” The following morning, Lincoln went downstairs to have breakfast, when he heard the doorbell. He went to answer the door, and Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Rodney were all there looking happily at him. “Congrats Lincoln!” said Clyde. -”I can't believe our buddy is going to be on national television,” said Liam. -”You're going to be awesome bro,” said Bobby. -”You guys really think so?” said Lincoln. -”We know so Lincoln,” said Rodney. “I've seen how passionate you are when it comes to ghost hunting, and I believe you'll do great.” -”So do I,” said Rusty. -”You'll do great,” said Ronnie Anne. “Anyway, I thought I'd give you this for good luck.” -”What is it?” asked Lincoln. -”It's a talisman in the shape of La Llorona,” said Ronnie Anne. “It's said to protect you, if you ever come in contact with ghosts. -”Just a little added insurance in case you do stumble upon a ghost,” said Bobby. “With this, you can protect yourself.” -”Thanks you guys,” said Lincoln. -”Anything for my awesome bro,” said Bobby, as they did their bro handshake. -”I can't wait for Friday,” said Clyde. “We're all going to watch you on ARGHH, and it's going to be so awesome.” -”It's great to know that my friends believe me,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later that day, Lincoln was re-watching several episodes of ARGHH, and was studying them, so he knows exactly how he should come off in front of the camera while on the show. “Are you at all nervous?” asked Leni, as she came into the room. -”Not at all,” said Lincoln, as he continued to study the episodes. -”At least you have that good luck charm Ronnie Anne gave you,” said Lola. -”I hope if you encounter a ghost, nothing happens to you,” said Lana. -”I don't know how you can be so confident with the possibility that you can encounter a ghost,” said Lola, as she and Lana grabbed each other in fear of the thought of ghosts. -”Not to worry you two,” said Lincoln. “You're bog brother is ready for any ghost that I may encounter.” Later that evening, Lincoln was going around the house practicing how to sneak around a creepy area, by going around the basement, attic, and upstairs hall. Just then, he heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom, and he slowly made his way towards the door. He opened it, and Lori came out with white powder all over herself, as she went “Boo!”, and Lincoln jumped back. -”Gotcha!” said Lynn, as she and Lori laughed. -”Very funny you two,” said Lincoln. -”Can't you take a joke?” said Lori. -”I know you two are looking forward to seeing me make a fool of myself on TV, and I'm not going to make a fool of myself,” said Lincoln. -”Oh please!” said Lynn. “You're such a dork, that you'll geek out, and make yourself look like a creepy fanboy, as soon you meet what's his name.” -”Stop with the teasing you two,” said Lola, as she came up to them. “Aren't you at all worried that Lincoln could possibly run into a real ghost?” -”There's no such thing as ghosts,” said Lori. -”I beg to differ,” said Lucy, as she appeared, and made the others scream. “I was talking to Grandma Harriet, and she told me what you may encounter at that abandoned park.” -”What?” said Lola, as she began to shiver in fear. -”Apparently, the park is haunted by a ghost who always caused unexplained events to happen at the park. It's even been said that you can here the laughter of children who went missing,” said Lucy, as she finished her story. “That means that you may encounter several spirits, and you never know which ones are friendly, and which ones are not.” -”I can't believe they would allow an 11 year old boy to actually go to a place like that,” said Lola. -”Maybe you should just call this off,” said Lana. -”I'm not gonna let some dumb urban legends prevent me from being on the greatest show ever,” said Lincoln. -”Well, we better some sleep,” said Lori. -”You want to rest up for your big day tomorrow Linky,” said Leni, as she came upstairs. The Loud siblings all brushed their teeth, and got ready for bed. Lincoln went into his room, and heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Linky!” said Leni, as she, Lola, and Lana all walked in. -”What's up guys?” asked Lincoln. -”Well Lincoln, I was wondering if you'd like to take my lucky rabbits foot for extra good luck?” said Lucy. -”Maybe my lucky plunger could also give you some good luck,” said Lana. -”It's okay you guys,” said Lincoln. “This charm that Ronnie Anne and Bobby gave me, should be all the good luck I need.” -”Are you sure you're not the least bit nervous Linky?” asked Leni. “What if you meet that ghost, or one of those lost children?” -”It's just an urban legend you guys,” said Lincoln. “I'm not the least bit scared.” -”Okay, well goodnight,” said Leni, as she and the twins left his room. The following day Lincoln was sitting in the living room, when there was a knock on the front door. Leni answered the door, and it was some man. “I'm here to pick up Lincoln,” said the man. -”I'm right here,” said Lincoln. -”Good luck Linky,” said Leni, as the sisters all came to bid their brother farewell. -”It's too bad mom and dad aren't here to watch you, due to their trip,” said Luna. -”Not to worry,” said Lincoln. “I know all of you are going to watch and support me when I'm on ARGHH later tonight.” -”Be careful!” said Lola. -”I will!” said Lincoln, as he got into a van, and they drove off, as he waved goodbye to his sisters. -”I sure hope that legend is just a made up story,” said Leni. -”Us too!” said the twins. -”There's no such thing as ghosts you guys,” said Lori, as they all went inside to wait for ARGHH to start. Lincoln arrived at the set of where they were going to film the new ARGHH episode, and was very eager to meet Hunter Spector. “We're here Lincoln,” said the man, as the both exited the van. -”Welcome Lincoln Loud,” said Hunter Spector, as he came up to meet Lincoln. -”It's an honor sir,” said Lincoln. “I'm such a big fan.” -”I'm always glad to meet loyal fans of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunter,” said Hunter Spector, as they both shook hands. “Are you ready to venture into unknown areas, and investigate for supernatural activity?” -”You bet I am,” said Lincoln. -”That's the spirit,” said Hunter Spector, as Lincoln was brought over to be prepared for the episode. -”Would you like some water?” asked lady. -”Yes, thank you,” said Lincoln, as she handed him a bottle of water. -”You're welcome!” said the lady, as brought out something more for him. “Here's your very own ghost hunting uniform.” -”I get my very own uniform?” said Lincoln, as he looked at it in awe. -”That's right!” said Hunter Spector. “You get your very own ghost hunting uniform, as well as your won pair of authentic night vision goggles.” -”This is so awesome,” said Lincoln, as he went to change into his uniform. He later came out, and was ecstatic to be wearing his own ghost hunting uniform. “I look awesome!” -”You certainly do Lincoln,” said Hunter Spector. “Well then let's get ready and venture into this abandoned amusement park. You have heard of the urban legend surrounding this place haven't you?” -”Yes I have, and I'm not scared one bit,” said Lincoln. -”You're a brave young man, and I like that,” said Hunter Spector. “You ready?” asked Hunter, as he looked towards the cameraman. -”I'm ready when you two are,” said the cameraman, as he prepared the live feed to be broadcast. At that moment, the sisters were all in the living room, and were about to turn on the TV. “This is gonna be so awesome,” said Luna. -”Our Linky is going to be on TV,” said Leni. -”I hope he comes to us in one piece,” said the twins in unison. -”From Great Grandma Harriet told me, the spirits of the children are harmless,” said Lucy. -”Okay, quiet everyone,” said Lori, “it's about to start.” In addition to the Loud siblings, Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Rodney, everyone in Lincoln's class, and the Rolan Circus were all tuning in to watch Lincoln on ARGHH. “You hope that charm works little sis?” asked Bobby. -”I'm sure it will,” said Ronnie Anne. -”Come on Lincoln,” said Clyde. “Give us an episode we'll never forget. -”You're going to do great little buddy,” said Rodney. With that, the cameraman turned on the camera, and Hunter and Lincoln got ready to greet to viewers. “Hello there, and welcome to another episode of ARGHH,” said Hunter Spector, as he spoke to the viewers. “Today we've got a special treat, as I will be having a helper. As I explore this abandoned amusement park. Say hello to my helper for tonight, Lincoln Loud.” -”Yay Lincoln!” shouted his sisters, and all of his friends, as they saw him onscreen. -”So Lincoln, are you ready to join me in investigating this scary old park?” asked Hunter Spector. -”As ready as I'll ever be sir,” said Lincoln, as he got ready. -”Then let us venture into this abandoned park, and see if we can find something supernatural,” said Hunter Spector. -”ARGHH!” shouted the two of them, as they both went into the park, with the cameraman following them. -”He looks cool in his ghost hunting outfit,” said Clyde. -”Good luck big brother,” said the twins, as they held hands. -”Go Lincoln!” shouted Leni, Luna, and Luan. With that, both Lincoln and Hunter were beginning to look around the park, and wonder where to look first. “It would appear that are many possible spots where we can start our search,” said Hunter Spector. -”Why don't we check over there,” said Lincoln, as pointed over to the center of the park. -”Good idea Lincoln,” said Hunter Spector, as the two of them headed over to the center. “Hard to believe that this was once a place that filled with fun, and laughing children.” -”You said it,” said Lincoln, as he backed up, and backed unto something. He turned around, and screamed, as he noticed a face right in front of him. -”What is it Lincoln?' asked Hunter, as he looked in Lincoln's direction. Lincoln took a closer look, and saw that he was in front of the carousel. “It was just one of the horses from the carousel,” said Lincoln. -”My, they look creepy when they're just sitting there, and they're not in use,” said Hunter Spector. “Why don't we take a look over there,” said Hunter, as he pointed over to the arcade. -”This is one arcade I know you should avoid,” said Lincoln, as they made their way to the building. -”Now, let us venture into this dark arcade, and see if we find anything out of the ordinary,” said Hunter Spector, as they made their way inside. -”It sure is creepy in here,” said Lincoln. -”With our night vision we can make out any dark location Lincoln,” said Hunter Spector, as they both went into the arcade, and looked around. They both looked around, and they both heard a loud thud. -”What was that?” asked Lincoln. -”One of the arcade machines tipped over,” said Hunter Spector. “I wonder if we could possibly be in the presence of something.” -”It's possible the old arcade machine just tipped over on it's own,” said Lincoln, “but you never know.” -”These arcade machines are so old, that they're slowly deteriorating,” said Hunter Spector, as he shoved another one over, and the screen completely shattered. “See what I mean?” -”Yes I do,” said Lincoln, as they exited the dark arcade, and continued to look around. -”So far nothing out of the ordinary has happened,” said Clyde, as he was watching. -”So far so good,” said the twins. -”He's doing pretty good,” said Luna. -”I knew he would stand a ghost of a chance,” said Luna, as she laughed, and the others groaned. “Get it?” -”This is really tense,” said Leni, as they continued to watch the episode of ARGHH. Lincoln and Hunter Spector made into the old fun house, and things were starting to get creepy, as they walked past a bunch of old dummies, that were now creepy looking, due to deterioration. “Man, these things are creepy,” said Lincoln. -”You said it,” said Hunter Spector, as they continued to go deeper into the funhouse. They continued to venture deeper, as the looked around, and the image of the deteriorated dummies continued to freak out Lincoln. “By looking at the walls of the structure, I'm beginning to think coming in here was a bad idea, as it looks very structurally unstable,” said Hunter Spector, as the three of them made it back to the entrance. The cameraman accidentally knocked over a dummy, which hit against a wall, and the impact started causing the structure around them to collapse. -”We better get out of here,” said Lincoln, as the three made made it to the entrance as fast as they could. They made it outside, and watched, as the fun house crumble to the ground. -”That was a close call,” said Hunter Spector, as he looked at the camera. “The more I think about, maybe we should get going, because this entire park looks very structurally unsound.” -”Let's just look around a bit more, but try to stay away from anything that can topple over us,” said Lincoln. -”Good idea Lincoln,” said Hunter Spector, as they continued to look around the place. -”That was a close one,” said Lola. -”Poor Linky could've gotten crushed,” said Leni, as she grasped the sofa cushion. -”Let's hope something like that doesn't happen again,” said Lori. -”Looks like that good luck charm isn't so lucky after all,” said Bobby. -”Looks like it isn't,” said Ronnie Anne, as they and all of Lincoln's sisters and friends continued to worry that Lincoln might get hurt, due to the structurally unsound state of the park. They continued to walk into the park, and as they passed the Ferris wheel, and as they passed by the vibrations of their footsteps cause the area around the Ferris wheel to start collapsing, and they ran from the area, as the Ferris wheel cam down. “We should get out of here,” said Hunter Spector, and as the three of them ran out of the park, the vibrations form the crumbling Ferris wheel set off a chain reaction, that went around, and caused more of the attractions to fall apart. Before they knew it, everything was falling apart, and the entire park crumbled down into a large pile of rubble. “That was truly something,” said Hunter Spector. “We've never had something like that happen before on the show.” -”You can say that again,” said Lincoln. -”Well folks,” that concludes another episode of ARGHH,” said Hunter Spector, and man was that quite a show. So Lincoln, how did it feel to be on the show?” -”It was awesome!” shouted Lincoln. “I never would've dreamed that I'd get to be on the greatest show EVER!” said Lincoln, as he raised his arms into the air. -”Gotta love that enthusiasm,” said Hunter Spector. “You really were a great helper, and remember folks to tune into next for the next episode.” -”ARGHH!” screamed both Hunter and Lincoln, as the show came to an end. -”And, cut!” said the cameraman, after he turned off the camera. -”That was awesome,” said Lincoln. -”It really was Lincoln,” said Hunter Spector. “By the way, that ghost hunting uniform, and the night vision goggles are yours to keep.” -”Thanks sir!” said Lincoln. -”No need to be so formal Lincoln,” said Hunter Spector. “You can just call me Hunter.” -”Okay then Hunter,” said Lincoln. “I can't wait to see what my sisters thought about my appearance on TV,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “This truly was an experience I will never forget. ARGHH!” screamed Lincoln, as the logo appears onscreen. The End Trivia * AnimationFan15 gave me the idea of the location being an abandoned amusement park. * This one took me a while to make, because I kept forgetting to write for it, and it took me a while to think up all the details. * This marks the fifth appearance of Rodney, albeit in a cameo this time. * The charm that Ronnie Anne gives Lincoln is a reference to La llorona (The Wheeping Woman, which is a Mexican legend, about a crying ghost woman who wonders around searching for her lost children. * I had a few ideas for how the search at the abandoned amusement park would go, but settled on the one I used int he story, as the other idea I had sounded lame. ** The other idea was for a person who uses things from the legend to scare off people who sneak into the park, but that sounded too Scooby Dooish. Category:Episodes